Fear
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: It was just supposed to be a fun night out; they were getting dinner that's it. Now, Steve finds his self on the edge and real fear flowing through him for his partner and best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's another McDanno Bromance story! Takes place near the end of Season 4. Hope everyone likes this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0.**

"Whoa, where are you going?" Steve asked as Danny stood up from the table. They had just finished eating and after the whole Catherine staying behind in Afghanistan, Steve was hoping they could stay and have a few beers. Besides, Steve owed Danny at least that on top of paying for dinner what with him traveling all the way around the world to save Steve.

"I have to pick up Grace in twenty minutes," Danny explained. He noticed Steve's face fell slightly and quickly continued. "We could come over after I get her if you want."

"I mean if that's what you want to do…I'd never say no to seeing Gracie…" Steve replied as he shrugged. Danny held back a smirk as his best friend played nonchalance.

"I'll have Grace bring a movie. You just make sure there's popcorn," Danny said before he turned and left the restaurant.

He walked over to his car and pulled out his keys. As he unlocked the door he smiled. Bringing Grace to Steve's would do his partner good. Steve was always happier when Grace was around.

"Stop! Give me your keys," a voice from behind Danny ordered. Danny closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. He turned around and saw a kid in his low twenties pointing a gun at him.

"Come on man. You don't want to do this," Danny tried with a calm voice. He shifted and the kids hand shook.

"Don't move!" the kid shouted with wide eyes.

"Do you want me to stay still or give you my keys?" Danny asked with a raised brow not being able to help his self.

"Don't be a smart-ass!" the kid shouted. Danny took a small step forward and opened his mouth to say something but a loud gunshot rang out.

The next thing Danny knew there was pain. Then, he realized he was looking up at the sky, the stars twinkling down at him. That was when the screams and shouts made their way to his ears.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve took his change from the waiter and thanked him. Leaving a tip, Steve made his way to the door of the restaurant. A loud crack, that Steve deciphered to be a gunshot, rang out. Steve's head whipped around and, without hesitation, pulled his gun and ran out of the building. As he glanced around Steve saw the few people who were outside screaming and running for cover.

"No, no, no, no," Steve muttered desperately as his eyes fell on his partner lying on the pavement. Clearing the scene, Steve ran to Danny's side and dropped to his knees. Blue eyes roamed Danny's body and Steve gasped at the growing red stain on Danny's chest.

"Someone call 911!" Steve shouted as he desperately put pressure on the gunshot wound. Danny let out a groan and Steve apologized before he glanced up. A man was on his phone nearby. "Tell them we have an officer down!"

"Stay with me Danny. Please just stay with me," Steve begged as he looked back down at his best friend.

"HPD is on their way," the man who was on his phone said to Steve. Steve nodded his head at the man in 'thanks'. He looked back down at Danny and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Danny had become unnaturally still.

"Danny? Danny? Hey buddy come on," Steve said as he shook his partner. Danny limply jostled and Steve's throat went dry. "Danno?"

Steve felt for a pulse but there was none. _Oh God_ , Steve thought as he forced a swallow. His panic rose a notch but Steve kicked into SEAL mode and hastily began CPR.

It felt like hours before Steve felt hands pull him away from Danny. The urge to fight them off rose up but Steve didn't have the energy. He dropped to the ground and his eyes fell on two EMT's as they began to work on Danny.

"Steve," a male voice called out and Steve hazily looked over to see Duke crouched down next to him. "You okay?"

Steve just stared at the older man. Movement nearby had Steve turning his attention to Danny. The EMT's had put him on a stretcher and were now raising it up. With strength he didn't know he still had, Steve shoved his self to his feet. He could hear Duke as he called after him but Steve ignored the older man and hastily followed after his partner.

The EMT's loaded Danny into the ambulance and Steve quickly jumped in after them. A warning look was sent his way from one of the EMT's but Steve returned it with one of his own. The EMT sighed and continued to work on Danny. Steve made sure to stay out of their way. A silent mantra of ' _please Danny stay with me_ ' was on repeat in the SEAL's head.

It wasn't until one of the EMT's announced that they had a pulse did Steve breath out a sigh of relief. It didn't last long, however, as Steve's eyes focused on the EMT's as they tried to stem the bleeding. Steve could feel the bile as it rose up and he swallowed and forced it back down.

 _Please don't leave me too Danno._

 **AN: Please leave some feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

Steve was sitting in a chair in the surgery waiting room when Chin and Kono arrived. He was leaning over his legs with his hands clasped together and his forehead resting on them. The cousins shared a worried look. The phone call Chin had received from Steve was worrying enough. The older man could hear the fear and panic in his boss's voice. That, combined with the mention of Danny being rushed to the hospital after being shot had Chin grabbing Kono and rushing out the door.

"Steve?" Chin asked as he and Kono reached their usually stoic boss. Steve's head lifted and looked at them with fear filled eyes.

"They wouldn't tell me anything. Just that he needed to go into surgery immediately," Steve explained and Kono's heart broke as Steve's voice cracked with emotion.

"I'm sure he'll be fine bruh," Chin tried to assure Steve as he sat down next to his boss and rested a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You didn't see him Chin. There was so much blood," Steve replied before he rested his forehead back on his hands. Chin looked over Steve and caught Kono's gaze and the two of them shared a broken look.

"Steve?" a deep male voice called and Steve's head jerked up and his gaze shifted to the archway. Dr. Alika Kuai stood looking at him. Steve could feel his stomach drop and a nauseous feeling made itself known. "We need to talk."

With a forced swallow Steve nodded his head and followed the doctor down the hall. Kuai stopped and turned around to face Steve. The panic rose ten-fold in Steve at the sympathy and emotion on his friend's face.

"A… Alika? What's… What's wrong? Danno's okay, right?" Steve pleaded and Dr. Kuai sighed and looked at the ground before he looked back at Steve.

"It's not good Steve," Kuai began and Steve felt his breath catch. "I came out here because Danny made you his medical proxy in an emergency."

The doctor paused and Steve felt like he was going to be sick. This conversation was going in a direction that sent fear rushing through him. After he took a couple deep breaths Steve nodded for Alika to continue.

"There have been some complications. If we continue the surgery there's a fifty percent chance Danny won't make it," the doctor explained. Steve felt the bile as it rose up.

"And if we don't?" Steve forced out with a desperate look at Kuai.

"There's an eighty percent chance he won't make it through the night," Alika answered sympathetically. Steve nodded his head before he turned away and ran a hand down his face. "Steve we need you to make a decision on this."

"Um… uh… so, so he has more of a chance to make it if we continue with the surgery?" Steve stuttered out and looked at Kuai with tears in his eyes. Dr. Kuai nodded his head and Steve forced the bile back down once again. "Okay, go… go with the surgery then."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"You made the right call Steve," Chin assured with a hand on Steve's shoulder. What the doctor told him and what Steve decided to do. He didn't catch the look the two cousins shared, only that Kono stood up and left.

"If he doesn't make it it'll be my fault…" Steve began but Chin quickly intercepted the thought.

"No it wouldn't. You picked the decision with the best possible outcome. You have to stop thinking like that. Danny will make it," Chin said with a firm voice and Steve shook his head.

"You don't know that. I have to go call Rachel," Steve replied as he pulled out his phone with shaking hands.

"I already did," Kono suddenly announced as she walked back into the waiting room. Steve slumped back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't make it. I can't tell Gracie I got her Danno killed," Steve said softly before he put his head in his hands.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Uncle Steve?" Steve's head shot up and his gaze landed on Grace and Rachel.

"Gracie," he said and stood up in time to receive an armful of sobbing niece. Steve looked over at Rachel with a questioning look.

"She insisted on coming. Went so far as to call a cab company," Rachel explained and Steve saw her eyes are red from crying. "She seems adamant about wanting to stay…"

"I can watch her if you want Rachel," Steve said as he saw the fear in Rachel's eyes. The woman visibly relaxed and an audible sigh was heard.

"Thank you Steve. I just can't… I can't be here if…" Rachel explained with a shake of her head and the tears began to fall once again.

"It's fine Rachel. She can stay with me," Steve reassured once more. Rachel nodded before she disappeared down the hall.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked and Steve looked down into her fear-filled brown eyes. "Is Danno going to die?"

"No baby. Danno's going to make it. He's the strongest man I know," Steve replied with conviction.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve stared straight ahead, his eyes trained on the wall across from him. It'd been hours since he'd made the call to continue with the surgery. Now, Steve found the emotions rose up and the panic settled in once again. The only reason Steve hadn't fallen apart yet was the little girl curled tight to his side, asleep. Steve's instincts had him tighten his arm around his surrogate niece.

A throat clearing had Steve's head whipping up and his gaze landed on Dr. Kuai. Noticing the relaxed posture of the doctor, Steve gently woke Grace up. The little girl slowly woke up and stretched her arms. Her eyes suddenly widened and darted to her uncle.

"Uncle Steve?" she asked and Steve rested a hand on top of her head.

"The doctor is here kiddo," Steve said and nodded towards the older man.

Grace looked over as the doctor walked over to them. The rest of the team gathered close and everyone waited with baited breath. Kuai made sure everyone was there before he took a deep breath and started in on the explanation.

"He's alive," he began and there was a collective sigh of relief from the group before him. Grace smiled and wrapped her arms around Steve's midsection from the side. Steve's arm wrapped around her and he gave her a squeeze. "He's not out of the woods yet but barring any complications he should make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" Steve and Grace asked at the same time. Dr. Kuai paused and looked between Steve and Grace.

"Normally, children aren't allowed in ICU but… I'll let you in for ten minutes," Kuai answered and Grace's smile widened.

"Come on Gracie, let's go see Danno," Steve said and the two of them followed after Dr. Kuai.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve looked up from his seat by Danny's bed to see Chin walk in with a smirk on his face. Running a hand through his hair, Steve sits up and give Chin his full attention. Chin sent a look towards Danny who's sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed.

"How's he doing?" Chin asked with a nod of his head towards their resident detective.

"Better. The doc said he's progressively getting more strength and is on the road to recovery," Steve sighed out and glanced over at his sleeping best friend. With a look back at Chin Steve continued. "What's with the smirk?"

"Duke called me," Chin began and his smirk grew. "Said they responded to a 9-1-1 call from a lady who said some guy was shooting off a gun in the park across from her complex."

"Okay," Steve encourage with a furrowed brow not understanding why Chin is telling him this.

"When HPD arrived on scene they noticed the kid was high as a kite. They just thought it was an Under the Influence kind of thing. That is until the kid started running his mouth about killing a guy," Chin continued to explain and gave Steve a pointed look.

"They find out who?" Steve asked with a glance at Danny. His gut was telling him he knew exactly who the kid was talking about.

"Yeah. Ballistics came back and was matched to the slug they pulled from Danny," Chin replied with a raised brow and a smile.

"Son of a Bitch," Steve said with a grin and ran a hand down his face.

"HPD has the guy booked and court date set," Chin finished up and Steve raised an eyebrow.

"That fast huh?" he asked with a look at Chin who chuckled.

"Apparently, they thought the faster they take care of the guy the less likely you'd want to talk to him," Chin answered with a shake of his head. "For some reason they're worried you'd cause physical harm to the kid."

"Wherever would they get that idea?" Steve asked with a smile and the two friends shared a knowing chuckle.

 **AN: Please review. Just one more chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's a short little epilogue for y'all!**

 **EPILOGUE**

Danny looked up towards the door to his hospital room when Steve walked in. Turning the TV off Danny's gaze followed his partner as Steve took a seat next to his bed. Danny was appreciative of Steve. It'd been his partner who'd pick up Grace and bring her to see Danny. It'd been his partner who'd drop Grace back off at Rachel's. Which is where Steve was returning from now.

"How're you feeling?" Steve asked as his eyes roamed over Danny's bandage.

"I'm good," Danny assured with a look at Steve. And after a week in the hospital he _was_ doing good. Much better than when he was first brought in. Noticing Steve's disbelieving look, Danny sighed. "It still hurts but nothing like before. I'm fine Steve. Really."

"Okay," Steve replied with a nod of his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks," Danny suddenly said and Steve furrowed his brow in question.

"What for?"

"You know, for bringing Grace around. Saving my life… you know," Danny replied off-handedly with a shrug.

"Hey, don't mention it. It's nothing you wouldn't have done. It's what ohana does right?" Steve said with his own shrug.

Danny nodded his head and glanced around before he looked back at his partner. Steve was looking down at his hands. What Danny could only call Steve's 'Kicked Puppy' look was on his face.

"You have a face. What's wrong?" Danny asked and watched his partner fight a war in his head. "Steve?"

"Uh… do me a favor Danno… don't do that again alright?" Steve finally answered and looked up at Danny.

"Yeah, no problem buddy," Danny replied with a pat on Steve's arm as the two of them shared a look. "So… uh… you want to watch a game?"

"Yes," Steve said in relief before he leaned back in his chair once again. His gaze shifted to the game on the screen as a smile formed on his lips, relaxed for the first time in a week.

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who's read, followed, and reviewed! This was just a short little story my muse came up with. Thanks again!**


End file.
